


Meetings

by DreamyScience



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Humor, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyScience/pseuds/DreamyScience
Summary: The head of treasury glances at them. Hanji smiles and waves while saying “fuck you” in a tone that sounded like “hello”. It certainly wasn’t Bonjour, and the expression that formed on the head of treasury’s face indicated that he thought that exact thing for a moment. Since he clearly doesn’t know French, he doesn’t think much of it, and waves back smiling cheerfully.Levi almost chokes to avoid laughing.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë & Levi & Erwin Smith, Hange Zoë/Levi, Levi & Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was just the idea I had based on thinking about how Levi and Hanji are both french, and probably high key talk trash about people in their corrupt government during meetings. As you can also tell, I don't speak much French, so all the parts where they're supposed to be talking in the language is bolded for emphasis. I don't know how this fic became what it is, but I hope someone enjoys reading it! I actually had a lot of fun writing it.

It was as if he were in a preset bad mood, at the beginning of what he already knew was going to be a bad day.

Like with anything else that involved living in this era, he just had to accept that and move on.

Levi made his way to the meeting room. A place that he saw as the entry way to the gates of hell. The checkpoint that would probably be deciding his fate as a soldier of what was supposed to be the honorable, and wonderful branch of their _pathetic_ military known as the Survey Corps.

Meeting days were always bad days. The pointless arguments, and greedy smiles from people who were supposed to be in power always left him wondering if he should just intentionally fly into a titan’s mouth just to avoid having to deal with any of it ever again. Today they’d be meeting with one of the scummiest low lives of all. The head of treasury, i.e. the man who has his hands all over the money that fuels society. Money, that he was supposed to disperse equally to all three branches of the military: and yet here he was, walking down the hall to another disgusting room where Erwin would have to smile while begging for their share that they were never actually given _and more_ , to make up for the money they’d missed out on.

He sat down in one of the black swivel chairs at the big round table once he was in the room. He liked to show up early for no reason other than he _enjoyed_ the fact that no one else was in the room yet. No government officials were around to talk _trash_ about how the Survey Corps was a waste of money, _and time_ for humanity. He always had to mentally prepare in the place full of nothing less than traumatic ass memories before being a part of the clown show.

Erwin was always able to keep him in check, but boy did what they have to say about the people who gave their lives to save their sorry asses piss him off.

Dead and living soldiers, throwing away everything they have, for what?

He leans back in the chair and stares up at the ceiling.

Hanji walks in not too long after him. They sit down in the chair right next to him, talking excitedly, _already_ going off about some new creepy biological titan features they were planning to put in textbooks without _any_ of his consent. His moment of peace was short lived, but they were certainly better than any punk ass government officials. If anything, Hanji was a comforting presence next to him. Certainly, the strangest pillar of friendship and security that any other person could ever ask for, or specifically _not ask for_ , but a pillar of comfort and security none the less.

“- _And then_ I realized it’s possible that they can ejaculate even if they don’t have genitalia! But it would have to be through their mouths instead of some kind of opening on their-”

“-Hanji,” He leans forward, and puts an arm around their shoulders, isn’t it better that you write all this stuff in your journal-”

“-Huh? What do you take me for? Of course I have it written in my-”

“-and _keep it_ in your journal.”

“But this is really important information Levi! Weren’t you listening to _anything_ I was saying?” They pout, he removes his arm from around their shoulders and pinches their cheek briefly, causing them to make a soft “ _Oh!_ ” sound.

“For some reason, I highly doubt that any of it is important.”

Hanji gives him an exasperated sigh, he smiles fondly at their irritation, “If we know this about them then it’s possible to figure out how exactly they’re reproducing-”

Thankfully he began to zone out at this point of the _extremely one-sided_ conversation because Erwin walked in, talking to the head of the government treasury. Mike was following close behind them. It was a miracle that they could even get him to acknowledge that they exist; so as usual, Erwin was trying his best to butt kiss his way into getting him to care about Survey Corps. He could hear him telling the man that a lot of good work had been done, and will continue being done with him in his position in office.

He wondered when the day would finally come when he finally realizes it’s all useless.

People don’t care about who lives or dies for their kind of work, there more like accessories than they are people. The people in their government only care about status and image. The Survey Corps makes the military look good by providing civilians with the false hope that they have experts being trained to slay the titans in massive numbers; he wouldn’t doubt that was the only reason the branch was being funded at all.

Image alone.

Hanji had also gone quiet beside him after they’d walked in. They were watching Erwin with him, probably thinking about the same things that he was. This meeting was going to be like all the others if it’s going to start with Erwin, _trying_ to convince the _head of treasury_ , that Survey Corps wasn’t trash _five whole fucking_ minutes before the meeting even begins. 

**“He looks like he has a major stick up his ass,”** Hanji says it in French.

**“He forgot to pull it out after fucking himself with it last night.”** Levi comments back.

**“Is this just going to be another session of us getting slammed by people who are supposed to care about us?”**

**“I wouldn’t be surprised if we’re just getting shit on by these sick fucks.”**

The head of treasury glances at them. Hanji smiles and waves while saying **“ _fuck you_ ” **in a tone that sounded like “ _hello_ ”. It certainly wasn’t Bonjour, and the expression that formed on the head of treasury’s face indicated that he thought that exact thing for a moment. Since he _clearly_ doesn’t know French, he doesn’t think much of it, and waves back smiling cheerfully.

Levi almost chokes to avoid laughing.

Erwin shoots them a chastising glare. Didn’t take him long to figure out that they were up to no good.

He shakes his head, and mouths at them to “ _behave._ ”

Levi looks away, Hanji gives him a thumbs up, and continues smiling.

“Anyway Erwin, I’d like to see your soldiers do some actual work for once. Look at those two, they even have the time to come to meetings early to sit around and joke with each other, while the other two branches have people constantly patrolling, and doing diligent work.”

It’s barely noticeable, but Levi watches Erwin grind his teeth.

They both know that both the Garrison, and the Military Police were the ones off joking, and laughing, and ignoring their duties.

The only reason Levi and Hanji even attended these kinds of meetings -while know that they were undoubtedly going to be shit on- was because they cared enough to know what next fucked up steps their government was going to take to find ways of depriving their branch of funding. Funding for something like Hanji’s research, or engineering new equipment to help make sure that people don’t fucking _die_ on Erwin’s watch.

**“Wow meant it as a joke before, but actually, fuck this guy and his stupid haircut. He looks like the titan shit on the bottom of my shoe.”**

**“I’d personally like to clean out that disgusting ass mouth of his with bleach. And make him swallow some of it too.”**

They scoff at the same time.

Erwin continues to butter up the head of treasury to get him to understand that the Survey Corps was working, just not in ways that the _other_ branches were working. The head of treasury tells him to stop until the meeting begins. He and Mike eventually come over to sit next to Hanji and Levi as they wait patiently for three other men to file into the room. All known to have their hands in the bank accounts of corruption.

The head of treasury stands up again to speak.

**“How about you don’t?”** Levi whispers.

Hanji leans over to whisper in his ear, **“Am I the only one who thinks that his wrinkly ass looks like he’s about to keel over?”**

**“It hurts my eyes too much to check for sure. His face is so disgusting, that I can’t look directly at him for fear of them melting out of my skull.”**

Erwin clears his throat. They separate, but stay close enough to each other to hear when either of them has to say something.

“It seems that despite how hard _we’ve_ been working; the titans have still been a massive problem. We’ve already had one wall destroyed and broken into. Where can we direct our money to avoid that happening to a second one?”

**“I think hanging you outside the wall will be enough to scare the titans away.”**

**“He’s certainly uglier than any of them could ever hope to be.”**

“You think that money should be given to something like new equipment, and research, but what good will it do us if you can’t even utilize what we have now. It’s completely pathetic that we have to have branches on the inner portions of the walls take action when we _have a scouting legion._ Your purpose is to scout outside the walls to prevent serious causalities. We shouldn’t have inner branches being a part of, or cleaning up, the messes that you make.”

Levi almost slams his hand on the table, but because this is a meeting where they’re supposed to be getting approved after _asking for help_ , he holds back his rage. Hanji fidgets in their seat next to him.

No matter how many times they endure this kind of thing it always still stings.

They’ve had so many comrades, young and old, die. For what?

**“These pieces of scum don’t deserve any of what we’ve done. Erwin.”**

Erwin hears him. The only indication are his eyes quickly darting to look over at him. He smiles calmly and responds to the head of treasury.

“I understand your concern about the future. I think that everyone is in a state of panic after what transpired, but we don’t _need_ other branches to clean up _our_ messes,” He looks at the head of treasury, somehow able to stay composed when it comes to his famous butt kissing, “when we can clean them up ourselves. Therefore, we need the funding. If we can be given what we need to prevent things like this _the first time,_ incidents like wall Maria don’t have to happen again. It can give everyone some peace of mind and the ability to sleep at night.”

“There’s no way we can sleep at night knowing that the protection of humanity falls into the hands of scum like you.”

**“I could snap his neck _right now_ if you asked me to.”** Levi says with a deathly calm tone, this time loud enough for the head of treasury to hear.

“What did he say?”

“He says that he thinks we should just ask someone else to help us, since it doesn’t look like we’ll be getting very far here.” Levi doesn’t stop staring at the head of treasury. “We’re sorry to have wasted your time with asking.”

“You should be. Your branch is full of nothing but troublemakers, and time wasters. If that’s the end of our talk, I’ll be heading out now.” He leaves. The other men who had come in behind him were grumbling angrily to each other as they followed.

They wait for everyone to leave before Levi says, “why did we ask these fuckers who _never hear us_ for help? Getting _real_ tired of your butt-kissing Erwin. Starting to think you're brainless like them.”

“I do stuff like this to see if anyone has changed. To see what the state of our government is like. That’s what you must do, when you’re a part of it. I never really walked in here intending to get help.”

Levi scowls.

“So many of our comrades die for people like them. They aren’t worth our time. If we need _new fucking equipment_ , we’ll just have someone else work on it, or we’ll work with what we have.” He gets up and calmly walks out. Levi’s own version of storming. There was no denying that he was absolutely fuming at this point. He usually was after things like this.

Hanji is quiet, but then says to Erwin, “Levi is right. We must do this without them. No one thinks much about stepping on ants when they’re around, and that’s what we are to the military. Ants.”

Erwin responds with a hum that indicates that he agrees. “I’ll figure something out, I always do, and Hanji,”

“Uh, yes commander?”

“You both have to teach me more French.” He gives them a knowing smile.

Hanji laughs cheerfully before saying, “Anytime!”


End file.
